


Tension

by dandelionwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionwhiskey/pseuds/dandelionwhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is the eccentric young professor, Sam is the student who can't relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [isaltonyourgrave](http://isaltonyourgrave.tumblr.com), who requested a Sabriel college AU. Hope you like it!

“Who likes playing with fire?” 

The class was hesitantly quiet. Under any other circumstances, they’d be falling all over themselves for a flame demonstration in their chemistry course, but there was something about the professor that put them all off. He was young- like, strangely young, somewhere in his early twenties. He was also a little bit of a genius, but definitely came with the “mad” side of things. 

It wasn’t that he was unstable, at least, not as far as Sam could see. He was just a little eccentric. Some days he was Gabe, or Gabriel, other days he was Professor L (they never did learn what that stood for). He had a tendency to fail students he found boring or troublesome, and a tendency to set things on fire.

He was mostly a mystery, and lots of students took his class out of pure curiosity. Sam took it because he needed a chemistry credit to graduate. He was extremely wary and desperately concerned Gabriel would decide to fail him. He was mostly a quiet student, which the young professor was not a fan of. He’d tease and prod the quiet ones until they broke out of their shell. But for whatever reason, Gabriel mostly left him alone.

This wasn't good for Sam. He was pretty much in constant state of worry, his shoulders riddled with knots of tension. His brother Dean was always telling him to calm down, to take it easy, but Sam refused. He was a perfectionist and couldn't stand not meeting his own high standards. So, here he was, in a class he didn't need, probably about to be set on fire. 

An air of restlessness fell over the classroom as they all remembered the rumor that Gabriel had burned down the previous college he worked at by doing a demonstration a lot like this. Sam bit his lip apprehensively, watching the column of fire raise high from the table. Gabriel wasn’t even wearing goggles, just a giant grin.

“There are four ways to create fire with chemicals,” Gabriel was saying, and Sam started taking notes on each of the processes. Gabriel talked so damn fast, leaving most of the students furrowing their brows in confusion and frustration. Sam watched Gabriel watching the fire and accidentally zoned out, the glow from the flame lighting up the professor’s features. 

Sam didn’t have a crush. That was ridiculous. He particularly didn’t have a crush on his insane professor who was most assuredly going to fail him. Admittedly, he did often wonder why Gabriel ignored him. Was he off the hook? Or just made so little of an impression that Gabriel didn’t even bother to mess with him?

“You,” the professor said, pointing at a student to Sam’s left. “What are the four ways to create fire with chemicals?”

“A-are… are you kidding?” The student sputtered. “You just listed like fifteen things.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Uh, yeah. I just listed them. Seems like you’re pretty good at pointing out the obvious, so how about you just answer the question?”

The student tried reading back some of his notes, but Gabriel made a buzzer noise. “Too long, time’s up. Get out.” Sam watched as the guy silently gathered his things, shoving it all in his bag. “Let this be a lesson, random citizen,” he said to the exiting student. 

“A lesson of what?” He retorted. Gabriel only shrugged and ushered him out. Sam sighed, looking down at his notes. He was glad he didn’t get called on, but he couldn’t help being a little miffed at getting overlooked. 

Gabriel just grinned, waving goodbye through the small window in the door. He turned back to the classroom, hands on his hips. “Well, that was an enormous waste of time,” He scanned the classroom, eyes landing directly on Sam. “What about you, Sasquatch?”

Sam sat there awkwardly. “Uh.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “The question, genius.”

“Oh, right. Um,” Sam closed his eyes, listing off everything Gabriel had said with mild precision. Gabriel watched, nodding after each one. “Uh, and finally, mix some ammonium nitrate and zinc powder. Then add a few drops of hydrochloric acid.”

The professor made his way over to Sam's desk, snatching his notes up. “You clearly don't need these.” He walked back over to where the chemical flames burned, tossing the papers in. Smoke billowed out, encasing the ceiling in a thick cloud. The sprinklers immediately started raining down on them, the fire alarm blaring. Students started scrambling for their things, running out of the classroom, while Gabriel rolled his eyes and waved the smoke away with a newspaper.  
Sam was sluggish, still stunned in his chair from the bizarre treatment. He eventually started coughing, gathering up his stuff and making his way to the door, eyes watering. 

“Sasquatch!” Professor L shouted through the smoke, and Sam stopped and turned, squinting. “What's your name?”

“Sam,” he coughed, waving smoke away from his eyes.

“'Till tomorrow, Sammy,” he said in return, giving Sam a pinning look. Sam took a few steps backwards, turning on heel and jogging out with the other coughing students on their way out the door.

“Can you believe that shit?” Someone was saying while Sam wiped the smoke from his eyes. “I'm surprised he doesn't burn down the building. Does anyone even learn anything in his class?”

“Hey,” Sam protested through the sore throat, “lay off the guy. His lessons are just kind of eccentric.”

“Eccentric?” Another student spat. “Try deadly. There's no way I'm going back to that class.”

Sam shrugged, unsure why he was so miffed at the insults. Professor L had endangered them, but Sam just couldn't find it in himself to be upset. It was definitely the most exciting class he'd ever had. And he was obviously learning things, he had those chemical fire techniques pretty much permanently memorized. Which was a good thing, after all, because Gabriel had burned his notes.

Sam supposed if he spent less time hanging on Gabriel's every word, he probably would have had a more difficult time remembering everything he said. He supposed his weird fascination- crush, his mind ever-so-helpfully provided, would turn out to be a good thing for his academic record. Part of him figured he could put passing this class on his resumé. Plus, it sort of seemed like Gabriel was taking an interest in him. He wasn't sure whether to be excited or horrified.

He poked his head in the classroom the next day, and Gabriel was sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on the desk. There were only four students in the classroom, making Sam number five. Gabriel grinned at him, leaving him feeling kind of exposed. He skulked to his chair and slid down, waiting for whatever crazy lesson would await them today.

Gabriel sprung to his feet, throwing on an overhead projector and scribbling across a transparency. 

**Due to smoke inhalation, I lost my voice,** it began, and Sam resisted a laugh. **I can see you giggling over there, Sammy.**

Sam cleared his throat, and a few of the other students were starting to gather up their things. He wasn't giggling. He wasn't even smiling.

**I don't really want to bother teaching you today, so if you've finished your homework, you can g**

“Wait,” a girl piped up from the back. Sam vaguely recognized her as a go-getter, mega-achiever in some of his other classes. They got comparable grades, but she was infinitely more annoying. “I'm paying for a college education, you can't just-”

Gabriel cleared his throat, then grimaced a little. She shut her mouth. 

**If you're desperate for my approval, do the work on page 83 of your textbook. But do it at home.**

The girl huffed and threw her backpack over her shoulder, giving Gabriel a death glare as she left the classroom. The rest of the students followed suit, leaving one-by-one until Sam was left alone in the room with Gabriel, biting his lip. The professor crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at the student. Sam shifting uncomfortably under the gaze, then stood up himself.

“I guess, uh, I'll go too,” Sam said slowly, picking up his things. Gabriel shrugged, leaving Sam with no choice but to just leave the classroom. “See you tomorrow, Gabriel,” he said, turning toward the door.

“Later, Sammy,” Gabriel replied with no hint of smoke damage to his throat. Sam whipped around, mouth agape. 

“You didn't lose your voice?” He asked incredulously. He may have been pissed. Gabriel was just wasting their time; some people had academic goals. 

Gabriel waved his hand in front of his face. “Nah, not really. Had a little cough this morning, but whiskey does wonders,” he winked. Sam could feel himself blushing and he was not happy about it. “Just wasn't in the mood for you guys today.”

“You weren't in the mood for us?” Sam said, then instantly regretted it. But Gabriel just laughed, nodding a little. He had to know what everybody thought of him. Sam didn't want to be lumped together with 'everybody' in his professor's mind. 

“Well, Sammy, I was definitely in the mood for you.” What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Sam smiled a little, running his hand through his hair. “Tell me, Sam. You're a sophomore, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Sam said, and Gabriel notably flinched. “I mean, um. Gabriel.”

“Nah, I like sir, go back to that,” he said, nodding. “But you are aware that my class is an optional senior-level class that most people don't take for fear of eternal trauma, aren't you?”

“Yes, um, sir,” Sam said. Gabriel grinned, pleased. “I need a chemistry credit, and your class sounded interesting. I wanted to see if the rumors were true.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “And are they?” 

Sam laughed. “Definitely,” he said, shifting his backpack to the other shoulder. “They said if you didn't set the classroom on fire within the first few weeks, you'd be losing your touch.”

“I didn't set the classroom on fire,” Gabriel pouted. “Only your notes. Which you clearly don't need, as I mentioned.”

“So, I guess you still have time,” Sam agreed. Gabriel leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head. 

“I like you,” he said happily. Sam shifted. He wasn't sure exactly what he'd done to win over his professor, but he was very glad he'd done it. 

“You too,” Sam said weakly, hoping that would work. He averted his gaze to the ground. He heard Gabriel make a little noise.

“You really do, don't you?” He said, amused, and Sam knew he'd been made. He fought off his shyness and tried to shrug it off. He knew that was probably wishful thinking to even expect Gabriel to let something like this go. “Well, that's just spectacular.”

“Was that sarcasm?” Sam asked, unsure and insecure, and Gabriel laughed again.

“I always had a thing for tall guys,” Gabriel replied, voice dripping with intention, and Sam was suddenly very rigid. Was this joking, or flirting, or propositioning? He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

He knew, logically, there was no way his teacher was hitting on him. That would be ridiculous. Then again, Gabriel was ridiculous. Sam wasn't sure he would go so far as to risk his job this intensely, though. He might be able to get away with setting the school on fire, but sleeping with a student would be too much.

“I, uh,” Sam stuttered, taking a tentative step backwards. 

“What's the matter?” Gabriel grinned, leaning forward, eyes filled with all kinds of strange promises. “Cat got your tongue? Lucky cat.” 

Sam didn't know what to do. He bit his lip, and watched Gabriel's eyes track the movement. Well, at least he knew where Gabriel stood. “Um, sir, school is sort of important to me-”

“Drop my class,” Gabriel said firmly.

Sam blinked. “What?”

“Well, if I let a student fuck me over my desk, I might get fired. Come on, I thought you were smart.” Sam's brain stuttered firmly to a stop, his jaw dropping very slightly. It couldn't get much clearer than that.

Sam had a few choices. He could walk right out the door and pretend this never happened, but he had a sneaking suspicion Gabriel would never let it go. He could sweep everything off the desk and just pin his professor down and take what he'd wanted since he first started this class. Or, he could leave, drop the class, and be safe about it.

“Ugh, I can hear your brain churning from over here,” Gabriel complained. “Your blank stare doesn't do you any favors, Sasquatch.” He hopped up onto his desk, parting his legs slightly, and Sam felt heat crawl up the back of his neck.

“I'm going to get expelled,” he whispered, taking a step forward. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Who cares?”

Sam could barely hear anything over his heartbeat, almost flinching as he touched Gabriel's chest and slid it up to cup his cheek. He was going to get worse than expelled. He was going to Hell. This had to be illegal in six different ways. Gabriel pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

“You gonna do it, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, his voice hitting a low register that Sam had never heard before. He tilted his head to the side curiously, eyes sparkling with mischief. “You gonna kiss me?”

“Probably,” Sam said miserably, stroking a hand through his professor's hair. “You're not making it easy to walk away.”

Gabriel grinned. “I'm better at making things hard.”

Sam surged forward and kissed him, hands on either side of Gabriel's cheeks. Gabriel hummed a noise of approval, pressing forward and moving his lips against Sam's while he hooked a leg around his waist. 

“God, you're tall,” he murmured against Sam's mouth, and Sam found it within himself to chuckle.

“You're just short,” he shot back, pressing forward and kissing him again. Gabriel laughed, kissing back with just as much enthusiasm as Sam was providing. About a thousand different reasons why this was Not a Good Idea flitted through Sam's mind but they were all chased away by the slide of Gabriel's tongue between his lips.

Sam made a noise of surprise but opened his mouth to his professor, letting him drag him impossibly closer. In this position, their hips slotted, Gabriel's ankles hooked at the small of Sam's back. Sam leaned over the man, pressing him back against the empty desk and rolling their hips together. It wasn't until just then that he remembered the unlocked door, the public venue, the-

Gabriel tugged on his hair, shocking him out of that train of thought. “Ow,” he mumbled, trying to pull away, but Gabriel had a hand on his neck and held him close. “I just- I'm just gonna lock the door,” Sam said, but Gabriel shook his head.

“No way,” he said, and at Sam's protest, he scoffed. “No one comes by here, anyway. We're at threat level green.” He leaned up and nipped Sam's bottom lip, drawing him back down before he knew it. He felt Gabriel reach down and grab his hand, fingers encircling his wrist and dragging it over his own chest. Sam took the hint and started stroking Gabriel's chest while rocking them together.

Sam could feel just how hard Gabriel had gotten and he made a small noise at the realization that he'd done that and he was making out with his professor on his desk and it was probably the craziest thing he'd ever done. He pushed both hands up Gabriel's shirt, hands spanning his warm chest. 

Sam took some pride in noting how Gabriel's breathing had sped up, his hands flirting around Sam's belt. He didn't even want to stop him. He just parted his legs a little, letting Gabriel fit his hands between them. He arched his back as Gabriel's fingers brushed across his growing erection, the thrill of the situation finally getting to him.

He was really doing this. He was really letting Gabriel unbuckle his belt and slide his hand into his jeans and curl around his cock, and he was sucking a bruise into Gabriel's neck while he did it. He could feel hot breath against his cheek while he licked at the skin, a small chuckle coming from Gabriel.

“Leaving a mark, Sammy? Want all my students to know I like you best?” Gabriel said. Sam growled and thrust forward into Gabriel's grip, rubbing his cock against his smooth palm. “That's more like it.”

Sam pushed Gabriel's shirt up, licking his thumb and rubbing it against Gabriel's exposed nipple. The man arched his back, shivering against the cold, and continued jerking Sam off agonizingly slowly. Sam flipped the button on Gabriel's pants, tugging them down. He raised an eyebrow at Gabriel's lack of underwear, to which he got a half-shrug. He smiled and shook his head a little, encircling his professor's cock and stroking him quickly. 

Sam moved back up to kiss him as Gabriel released his dick and started pulling his jeans down, too. “Shit,” he cursed, tucking his face into Gabriel's neck. “I need-” Before he was finished with his sentence, Gabriel was pressing a small tube into the palm of his hand. “Was this in your pocket?” He asked. It was already warm. The professor just grinned, rolling his hips up in an open invitation. 

Sam nodded, wrapping his hands around Gabriel's waist and yanking him forward so he sat on the very edge of the desk. He knelt down, reveling in his professor's short gasp of breath as he licked across the tip of his hard cock. He tongued a little just underneath the head, feeling Gabriel's hands wind into his hair and tug.

“You like my hair, huh?” Sam mumbled, running the flat of his tongue up the shaft. Gabriel laughed.

“You look like a caveman,” he breathed, but moaned as Sam started taking him into his mouth, sucking just lightly. “You really are my best student.”

Sam hummed, pulling off of his dick after a minute. “You'd better pass me for this, Professor,” he said, mouthing across the sensitive skin. Gabriel scoffed and pulled Sam's face back toward him.

“Get back on it or I'm dropping you a letter grade,” Gabriel said. In the back of Sam's mind, he considered the option that Gabriel was actually serious. There was a very distinct possibility. He started sucking again, bobbing his head rhythmically, as he drizzled the slippery lube on his fingers. He pressed one of Gabriel's legs back, sliding his wet fingers between his legs.

He pulled off for a moment, lapping at the gentle drip of precome at the tip of Gabriel's cock. “You do this with a lot of students?” He glanced up and caught Gabriel's red face, his bottom lip swollen and red from where he must have been biting it.

“Nah, just thought you were somethin', Sasquatch,” he said, but there was very little venom behind it. It was almost affectionate. God help him, Sam believed the guy. He teased his finger around Gabriel's rim, waiting until he got a sharp glare before pushing inside. 

Gabriel was a live wire, squirming and pushing as Sam fingered him. Sam watched him appreciatively, his taut body taking Sam's fingers in with ease. It was pretty much the hottest thing Sam had ever seen. His beautifully weird professor who had a strange penchant for him, all unraveled and writhing on his desk while Sam took him apart.

After enough preparation, Sam climbed back up and draped himself over Gabriel's body, squawking a little as he was pulled down into a kiss. He kissed Gabriel thoroughly as a condom was pressed into his palm, and he laughed a little around his professor's tongue. 

Gabriel sat up, legs languidly apart, still slick and shiny from Sam's preparation. Sam licked his lips, drinking him in, taking a mental picture. Gabriel sighed impatiently, wriggling his ass a little bit. “Come on, Ginormo.” He glanced down at Sam's hard cock, whistling low. “In more than one sense of the word, I guess.”

Sam smirked and spread Gabriel's legs, pressing himself between them. He was so hot down there, slippery and wet and ready for Sam to push inside. When he did, Gabriel stretched out and let out a long, shuddering breath, a sound that went straight to Sam's cock.

“You keep making noises like that and this isn't going to last long,” Sam laughed, cheeks flushed with heat. Gabriel squeezed Sam's forearms, pulling him forward with his ankles.

“C'mon,” he said, voice just a little strained, “don't slack off now.”

Sam steeled his resolve and gripped the desk at Gabriel's hip and put his other hand on Gabriel's chest, thumb swiping away a droplet of sweat. A wave of arousal fell over him at the idea of Gabriel being so into this, falling apart to Sam's cock and hands. He had his teacher at his whim, the guy everyone was so scared of letting out a moan as Sam bottomed out.

“That good, Professor L?” Sam asked breathlessly. He started to roll his hips gently, losing himself in the tight, smooth heat. “You like that?”

“Give it to me, Sammy,” Gabriel panted, and Sam took that as a go-ahead to move faster. He started to thrust his hips, his speed picking up to match his wild heartbeat. Gabriel was pushing back against his movements, hands sliding up Sam's arms to squeeze his shoulders. Sam watched his professor throw his head back, exposing his long, pale throat.

Sam swept down and started sucking on Gabriel's neck, determined to leave marks all up and and down the column. He tasted like pixie sticks. Sam had a brief mental image of Gabriel pouring the sugar into his mouth, spilling a little down his neck just for Sam to lick up later. He grinned, hot breath puffing over Gabriel's neck, evoking a little noise from his mouth.

Sam liked those noises, they sent little shocks of pleasure up the back of his legs. He grabbed Gabriel's wrists and pinned them to the desk, hovering over his small frame. Gabriel pushed gently against the restraint, but had a lazy grin on his face. Sam kissed it away, sucking Gabriel's tongue into his mouth while he thrust hard.

The desk slid across the floor in tiny increments, dragging along the linoleum floor with each push forward. Gabriel's hands were everywhere, tugging at his hair and moving down his back, gripping his arms and rubbing his chest. Sam kissed him frantically, sucking on his bottom lip and neck and jaw. 

Sam pushed Gabriel's knees up, opening him up further for his cock, and Gabriel let out out a sharp noise. Sam licked the noises out of his mouth, heat rolling off their bodies in waves as they fucked. Sam curved his hand around Gabriel's hard dick, watching it dribble across his stomach. Sam slowed his thrusts and let his professor writhe for him, making soft, desperate sounds as he pushed back.

“Don't quit while you're ahead,” he grinned, and Sam raised an eyebrow. 

“Don't plan on it,” he murmured, raking his teeth down the side of Gabriel's neck and sucking at the spot where it met his shoulder. He started to slowly stroke Gabriel's erection, his thrusts becoming deep and forceful. Gabriel's chest started heaving, his body jerking up hard into Sam's grip, not knowing which direction to move to maximize his pleasure.

“Sam,” he said breathily, voice thin from panting, “don't stop.”

Sam sped up the best he could, spurred on by Gabriel's encouragement. He knew he was going to come, but he wanted nothing more than to make his professor come first. He squeezed his cock, jerking him off fast and tight while he rocked his hips. Sentiments started spilling out of Gabriel's mouth uncontrollably, things that Sam never thought he'd hear him say. He leaned down, kissing him quiet, and thumbed across the head of his cock.

Gabriel arched up, coming hard between them, clenching down on Sam's cock as he grabbed to cling to Sam's arms. Sam used his free hand to card through Gabriel's hair, continuing to stroke him though his aftershocks. When he fell lax, Sam scooped him up and pulled him close, thrusting as fast as he could. Gabriel laid his head against Sam's shoulder, mouthing drunkenly at his throat while Sam fucked him hard. 

“S'right, Sammy, come on,” he encouraged quietly, “give it to me.”

“You want it?” Sam asked, breathless. “Ready?”

“Mmm,” Gabriel murmured, and flexed around him. Sam stuttered to a stop, grinding hard into Gabriel's tight body and letting out a loud curse. “Language,” Gabriel admonished. 

Sam started laughing as he came, moaning with a grin into Gabriel's mouth. He gave a few short, sharp thrusts before he caught his breath, his body tingling with his orgasm. He gently laid Gabriel back down on the desk, sliding his hands up his chest. He pulled out, leaving his professor panting and bleary-eyed on the desk. 

He took off the condom and after a brief moment of contemplation, tossed it in Gabriel's garbage next to his desk. Gabriel barked out out a laugh, pulling up his pants and buckling them. Sam followed suit, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“I need a shower,” he complained awkwardly, and Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him.

“That's not a proposition, is it?” He asked. “Because that's wildly inappropriate. You're my student.” Sam shook his head, grinning, high on endorphins. 

Once reality started crashing down on him, panic set in. He was going to be expelled. Gabriel was such a strange person, he was bound to tell people about this. Either that, or it was going to happen again and they'd be caught next time and he wasn't even sure there _would_ be a next time and Sam realized how badly he wanted that so-

“For the love of Moses, Jumbo, put on the brakes,” Gabriel said, tugging on his wrist. “You're gonna give yourself an ulcer. Every try relaxing?” 

Sam shook his head. “It's not really my style,” he admitted. 

Gabriel pursed his lips. “We'll work on it."

And Sam relaxed.


End file.
